Talk:ShadowClan
Flamepaw looked down at the kit, once the kit ran up to his ran he had to push his head against his chest just to see her, Flamepaw replied "I am Flamepaw, and you are?" Flamepaw considered her request for a little bit then replied "I see no harm in playing, but be quiet or you'll upset the elders." - Flamepaw ((I know there is one elder.)) Eaglepaw gave a slight groan in effort as she shifted to a more comfortable position, staring gingerly at the wound on her flank where it looked like it would scar. She lowered her head with shame at her foolish mistake, then raised it again, perking her ears as Silverpaw entered. Her golden eyes shimmered with delight at seeing her friend safe. "I'm fine," she insisted, giving a sideways glance at the injury. ~Eaglepaw "Ok, great that your well, um...you happen to know where Spottedpath is?"she inquired. Bliking her light almost icy blue eyes she saw flamepaw and Kestrelkit, the kit trying to play with him she gave a little smile, tail flicking pateintly for her friends response. Silverpaw((Kestrelkit and all of Dark's kits are INSANLEY adorable)) ((i noticed eaglepaws injury, just decided to not bring it up)) ((Okay...?)) She tilted her head slightly at her friend's question and glanced around the den. There were walls, and herbs, but no other cats. "No," Eaglepaw replied, feeling a little confused. "Why ask?" ~Eaglepaw Moonkit watched her sister and Flamepaw for a moment, "Can I play?" She squeaked, bouncing forward. The small kit looked upat Flamepaw, grinning wildly, "Can I? Please?" She jumped up and down playfully. ~Moonkit Flamepaw looked at Moonkit and nodded he got down into a battle stance and meowed playfully "I am Flamestar leader of Marshclan! Fear me!" Flamepaw made himself light so they could tackle him to the ground easily. - Flamepaw Moonkit giggled a few times, "I will never fear you!" She jumped foward at his side, batting at his spine before crawling on top of him, "You will never win!" She squealed in delight a few times. ~Moonkit Kestrelkit Yipped happily. "I'm Kestwelkit!" She planted a paw onto the ground and heavily mewed in her deepest voice. "I'm am Ketstrelstar leader, of Darkclan, Feear me!" The ginger tabby kit let out a small growl before clumsily flinging herslf onto the bigger cat, who had a pelt as bright as hers. Kestrelkit happily clung on, the apprentice toppling over! She proudly stood on top of his fur, her chest puffing out a little too mush. The weight made her topple off his back and fall into the nest. She exasperatedly sputtered out some feature before glancing at her sister's deep lavender eyess, her amber ones gleaming. "I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!" She flung herself at her sister, standing up again once they rolled a couple times. Kestrelkit gave a sloppyish lick to her shoulder before honking her head halfheartedly on Flamepaw.((XD))~Kestrelkit((having fun!!!!!!)) Shifts slightly showing a gash in the shoulder, some scratches on the chest((also the rough bit me by the paw and flung me against dark))"Oh, you know, rough attack... injuries and what not." Silverpaw ((Btw cobwebs are on Flamepaws shoulder and scruff, he also has a little limp and a sore back, I forgot to mention that.)) Flamepaw fell to the ground and in a heartbeat he felt a sharp pain, it was from his shoulder, he looked at it and remembered Fang got him there, he got to his paws and looked at the kits he meowed "I have to go kits." he padded out with a slight limp he head to the apprentices den, he flopped down into his nest and sighed in annoyace, his scruff burned, his shoulder felt like there was a badger biting into it, and his leg was weak and sore. Flamepaw looked blankly outside watching all the little details, he watched how a leaf was blowing across the ground in the wind, he started to relax, the blood lust was dying down. Flamepaw looked at the deep cut in his shoulder, it was going to take a while to heal and it may scar. Flamepaw mostly head back injuries from been flinged about, the taste of blood and fur still screamed in his mouth. Flamepaw had felt this kind of pain before and much worse. Flamepaw was beginning to regret leaving his two-legs. - Flamepaw Moonkit shoved her sister away, "Quit it!" She squeaked before turning and watching Flamepaw walk off, "Oh- Okay, bye, Flamepaw!" She stood there for a moment, looking at the apprentice den, where the apprentice had gone off to. After lingering for a while, she looke back at Kestrelkit, "Oh come on! I was about to do the finishing blow! You ruined it!" She giggled, batting her sister on the head gently. ~Moonkit ((I am back, kinda. I need help knowing what's going on and what happened to me. Also, hi guys. C: ))--Dapplestar(sc|Talk 14:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ((Daaaaaaple!!! I missed you so much! Anyways, I've had kits and your basicly sick since you were gone so now your back, you could start to be getting better. Then we also had a fight with rouges and that's about it. And was "quit it" supposed to mean in a playful or mad or annoyed voice?)) Kestrelkit looked at her sister. Her eyes blazing with shame. "I-im sorry..." Her voice died down as she spoke. Her ears jerked up happily as she thought of something. "Maybe next time we could do the blow together!" She jerked her head up to the apprentice. "Bye-bye!!!!!" She stumb!ed towards her mother, feeling Hungry. "Come on Moonkit, I'm starving!" Kestrelkit leaned towards her belly and started suckling.~Kestrelkit Darkshine looked at her playful kits. She looked at Flamepaw with great gratitude. Her eyes closed seeing the bloodied shoulder and then opened up again. Before her leaved, Darkshine called out, "You should go to the med. den!" She sighed and layed down. The soft suckling of her kits soothed her, the wind softly blowing into the den. Darkshine looked at the silver and ginger kit. Each having a special mark(s). Moonkit had a beautiful black marble pattern and Kestrelkit had calming blue running on her head, tail, paws, and sliding across her back. She sighed. ''they're so beautiful. ''~Darkshine ((Heya, Dapple! Aside from what Kestrelkit already said, I fell out of a tree dislocating both of my right paws and injuring my flank so I'm kinda stuck in the medicine cat's den.)) ~Eaglepaw ((Here's a quick explaination: Thistleclaw joined, along with Shadowfrost. Breezepaw is apprentice to Thistleclaw, Flamepaw apprentice to Spottedstream, Silverpaw apprentice to Darkshine. Darkshine had kits, Krestelkit, Greykit, and Moonkit. Tribe cats, Snow and her kits went into ShadowClan territory, they brought rivals with them. Fang, Claw and Torch. Torch turned good and decided to stay in ShadowClan... Dusk created all this characters and won't rp them, so we're stuck here until he does... Mothflight and Darksine wouldn't allow the tribe cats to stay (Snow, Torch and their kits) and that is basically all. We pretended that you were sick and you were unable to obtain your duties. Anyways, I am so happy to hear that you're back! :D ShadowClan missed you. )) Mothflight 01:42, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ((I am relieved I can see you guys again. I missed all of you. I appreciated the info. Before anything, I just wanna say that welcome to the new members I am excited to meet. The next thing, I think that if Dusk won't Roleplay her characters then it's time we might as well ask her to stop being any of them at all and just take two to be left to her responsibilities. Moth, thank you so much, really. Also, can someone clear off the big amount of text on the talk?)) --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 13:42, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ((Dapple!!!yay, glad your back!!!))licks chest fur then looks back at eaglepaw"well, bye get well soon!"leaving the med. den she padded into the apprentice den and curled up in her nest." You ok?" she looked at flamepaw, noticing that he was in pain."Thanks for helping me back there. I owe you one." Silverz ((Dapps, do u mean can someone clear the talk?)) Darkshine smiled warmly, lapping at her kits now and then. After a while, she pulled away. "Time for you to sleep little ones." ((If dusk won't use them, shouldnt we just delete them?)) She Nuzzled her kits to sleep. Darkshine watched them for a moment, smiling and lapping their warm pelts for comfort. The night, black cat heaved up, suddenly feeling tired and padded over towards the ShadowRock. She popped her head tirdely in and glanced at the sick leader. "Is everything ok Dapplestar?" She shook her fur, frost forming on it. "I hope your feeling better." A sudden blast of wind hit her fur like a wave, icicles peircing her pelt. Darkshine sighed heavily, turning back and heavily picking up her paws to the nursery. ''Why do I feel so sloppy all of a sudden? ''She knew that she was lith ((how do u spell it?)) and swift, but she felt tired and heavy. ''Probraly from kitting. ''((Dapple, I had to kit without a med. Cat. How are we gonna get healed if she inactive?)) Darkshine slowly bounded oover, shaking frost from her fur before slipping into the den, comforted from the kit's stedy breathing and warmth. She tucked her head under her tail, puffing a couple times before falling asleep.((keep in mind i am just putting in wind to make it mor exciting. It wont be dangerous, shes just tired.))~Darkshine Mothflight was in his nest, tiredly glancing at the other cats. He was glad that the tribe cat and her kits moved out of their territory, and that the attack was over. The deputy could still smell the tribe scent and blood in the air. He scrunched up his nose, his tail hitting against the wall of the Warriors' den. Drawing in air, he lowered hismelf to the ground, falling asleep. Mothflight 21:56, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Flamepaw looked a Silverpaw and replied "It was no problem, I just followed what my heart told me. And I'm not okay, I'm in deep pain from the battle, I'll probably get a scar on my shoulder, I don't know..." - Flamepaw flicks ears tiredly." Sorry if i troubled you, i try to make sure to see that every cat's ok, i wasn't clan born, i feel like i need to prove something to the clan, ensuring they're safe and they have whatever they need when they need it." Yawns and slowly drifts off to sleep. Silverpaw((dark i think u were trying to spell lithle maybe, i forgot how to spell it to)) ((Lithe.)) ~Eaglepaw ((thank you eaglepaw)) Silverpaw ((Thanks Eagle.I don't like rp in a row so people can rp any day now.))~Darkshine ((My charrie is asleep, i dont know what to rp about, im not a very good at rping dreams, and im kinda pissed off at my uncle at the moment)) Silverpaw Flamepaw was still awake he stared outside, he couldn't get to sleep, he continued to stare outside silently. Flamepaw let out a sigh then got to his paws, it was night time, (( I can change it later if ppl like. And, if you guys like I could manage the day and night cycles so I go on each talk page and say something like 'The moon is rising' 'The moon is in the sky' or something like that.)) he breathed in the cold air and padded toward the camp entrance, he made sure no-one was watching, he scented the air and smelt no recent night patrols. He slipped outside and went toward the frozen lake for an unknown reason. Once he reached there he stepped onto the ice, it was cold and wet, the cold bit at his pads, but he ignored it he pushed on toward the centre if the lake he then sat down waiting for something unknown to him. Flamepaw took a deep breath, he then looked at the stars above him, they shone brightly, Flamepaw felt his eye lids grow heavy, ''That's strange, I wasn't tired before I only grew tired when I looked at the stars... ''Flamepaw thought, Flamepaw couldn't fight the urge to sleep, soon he fell to the ice, not awake at all, the ice held strong under him, the water under it was calm. The cold of the night swarmed around him, beasts looked at him, one was a fox who was staring at him with a hungry look. The fox approached but soon yelped loudly and backed off from how cold the lake was, but, yet, the cold didn't affect Flamepaw at all... - Flamepaw The frosty air clung to Mothflight's nostrils as he padded into the Warrior's Den. ((He awoke before the others and took a quick walk 'round the camp)) "Shadowfrost and Ravenheart, please wake up. You're going on Morning Patrol." He squared his shoulders as he ducked out of the Warrior's den. The deputy turned and headed to the Apprentice's. Poking his head inside, he mewed. "Flamepaw, you're coming with Morning Patrol." After adressing the apprentice, he trudged across the snowy clearing, sitting down in a dry spot, waiting for the cats to emerge. Mothflight 22:48, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ((Dawn patrol))~Dark